heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 30
* Captain Zocoro Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Intrigue In Istanbul | Synopsis2 = Tom Brent's ship had been on it's way to deliver a cargo of plane parts to the Britih Airbase, but a native uprising has forced the crew to be docked for a week at a port somewhere in India. A British Consul in the city has requested that the secret construction plans be brought to him at the Consul Headquarters. Tom volunteered for the task, and he is now walking through the dusty streets, being led the way by Sergeant Cassidy. When they arrive at the Consul offices, Cassidy takes his leave as he would not be allowed inside, being a lowly Sergeant. Inside, a man greets Tom and asks for the plans. But Tom gets suspicious and replies that he must have the reciept first. The man becomes angry and summons some armed Hindu thugs to persuade him. Now knowing that these men weren't members of the Consul, Tom informs them that he did not carry the plans wth him this time so as to throw spies off his trail. One of the men is sent out to the dock to pose as an official from the Consul. Showing a forged authorization paper, he asks the crewman for the plans, saying Tom Brent is waiting for his return. Meanwhile in a guarded room in the courtyard, Tom asks the guard for some water. When he gives him the pitcher, Tom grabs it and smashes it over the head of the guard behind him! Then he rushes the other one and slams him into a wall, putting him out of action. When they are both out cold he leaves the area and races back to the dock through back alleys so as not to be followed... Sergeant Cassidy sees Tom come out of the alley, and he is beckoned to follow. When they get back to the ship to report on the spies activities, they find Captain Wilson lying on the floor of his cabin. Though he is still breathing, they needed to get him to a hospital. One of the crewmen believes it was the suspicious Hindu man that they allowed on board. He notes that he hadn't seen him leave yet so he was probably still on the ship somewhere! Cassidy opts to search the ship while Tom follows up a hunch he has about who's behind this. Dressing up as a common Hindu native, he goes back to the courtyard where the guards are fooled by his disguise and let him through. Then he ditches the disguise and climbs up a winding stairwell to a door. Before he can fully open it, two guards burst through and grab him. He is led into the room where the false consulman waits. The real Consul is being held nearby in stocks, his mouth gagged. Tom is hung up on manacles and about to be whipped when his shipmates burst in to the rescue. The guards attempted to flee as the navymen took them down and arrested them one by one. The false-cosulman tried to get away, but was felled by a single bullet in the back. The real Consul, Mr. Hardwick, is freed from his entrapment and explains how he was ganged up on the day before Tom came by. He thanks him for stopping the fiendish men, and the plans are safely delivered into the right hands. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Tom Brent Supporting Characters: * Sergeant Cassidy Adversaries: * Fake Consul Other Characters: * Captain Wilson * Mr. Hardwick Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Plot Against America: Part 2 | Synopsis3 = In a federal court, the three conspirators recieve a twenty year prison term for their crimes. Things return to normal once their motives are revealed to the nation. Steve Carson is called into the chief's office to meet with Frankie Dennis, a member of the Junior Federal Men Club. He tells Steve that one of their daily clients is none other than Butch Durkin, a man wanted by the F.B.I.. Later that day, Frankie and the other club members point out Durkin while he is distracted by club member Timmy Allen. Steve moves in and points his gun at the crook, telling him to raise up his hands. Durkin throws his newspaper into Steve's face as he backs away, failing to notice Frankie on his hands and knees behind him. Steve grapples with Durkin as he falls to the ground. The two men are now wrestling in the middle of the street attempting to get the upper hand on one another. Then, to the boys horror, Butch manages to reach his gun and sticks it right in Carson's face. Thinking fast, Timmy grabs a baseball and throws a pitch right into the back of Durkin's head, knocking him out. The Junior Federal Men Club's capture of Butch Durkin makes headlines in all the papers as Steve congratulates them. Elsewhere, two of Durkin's former thugs were reading the news and decide to get revenge for their former boss. They drive to the address of the club's leader, Frankie Dennis's house, planning to kidnap him. But a homemade burglar alarm wakes Frankie up as the crooks trip the wire. He looks out his bedroom window to see them climbing up the drainpipe. Frantically, he dials the police, then grabs his baseball bat just as one of the men makes it to his window. The thugs fingers are crushed by the bat and then with a swing to the face, Frankie causes the crook to fall back to the ground. The police then arrive to round up the two desperate criminals and to thank Frankie for his assistance. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Frankie Dennis Adversaries: * Butch Durkin Other Characters: * Timmy Allen * Ralph Ventor Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Bangor Company Pirates | Synopsis4 = Captain Jim has allowed Nadir to travel with him aboard his ship in the south seas for a little rest and relaxation. Jim told Nadir that he only needed to make a few stops to unload cargo, the sooner the better. Nadir noted the anxiety in his friend's tone and asked him what he was afraid of. He is told that the shipping companies in the area, particularly the Bangor company, was running him out of business. Pirates would always appear and steal his cargo, leaving him without profit. Then, on the next morning, the ship reaches a river that must be traversed in order to deliver the final shipment. They see a pair of speedboats coming out of an inlet and gaining on them fast. It was the Bangor pirates! The men inside shout for the ship to halt or they'll open fire. Captain Jim does as they command as he and Nadir stand by and watch as the men board their ship. For a moment, Nadir and the pirate leader meet each other's gaze and that was all he needed. Nadir puts the pirate's leader under hypnosis and orders him to leave the ship, which he does much to his men's confusion. Jim thanks him for his help, but Nadir grimly replies that it was only the beginning... Back at the Bangor Company office, a meeting between two sinister businessmen is held on what to do with the one who hypnotized Smithers into fleeing. They agree that he must meet an "accidental" death on that night. Back on the cargo cruiser, while Jim is unloading boxes on a dock, Nadir steps onto shore to think about what had transpired. Lost in thought, he walks into a backalley near the waterfront where two thuggish men await. When he is close enough, they drop a silken cord around his neck and proceed to strangle him until he falls into unconciousness.... | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Nadir Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Pirates Other Characters: * Captain Jim Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Captain Desmo: "In India: Part 3" | Synopsis5 = Captain Desmo and Gabby McGuire narrowly avoid being crushed by the falling rock as they run for cover. El Nartz opens fire on them with his rifle, determined to end their lives. On Desmo's word, Gabby puts his kerchief on a stick and leans it against the rock so that it just protrudes from the top. Then Gabby and Desmo start to sneak their way around to the rear of the attackers, while they are still firing at the kerchief. At the right moment, they charge. El Nartz and Paskudniak get caught by surprise and are quickly taken down. With that taken care of, Captain Desmo and Gabby head back to the camp where the Sheik waits. On a military outpost some distance away from Sheik Ben El Hasar's camp, Colonel McAllister is briefing his troops. The rise of bandit activity on the trail is causing quite a stir, and the Colonel wants it stopped. He tells his men to prepare for an extended campaign to bring down the thieves and capture their leader. When all is ready and the men are saddled up and ready to ride, the Colonel begins to lead them on the journey to Hasar's camp. Unseen above them, a spy observes the soldiers leaving the barracks and races on his own horse, back to report to the Sheik. Sheik Ben El Hasar has been waiting for the moment that the base would be left unarmed for him to take over. He commands the disguised Captain Desmo and Gabby to lead the attack on the outpost. They happily agree. And then they see two guards bring in Miss Egan, the kidnapped daughter of Robert Egan. The duo know they have to find a way to rescue her, but with all the guards around how would they go about it? They mount their horses as the camp gets ready for battle. But then, the tent of Ben El Hasar is visited upon by El Nartz Duyu, who presents a wallet dropped by one of the men during the scuffle earlier. It proves that they are really spies, and El Hasar orders their immediate capture! The next thing Desmo and Gabby knew, the tribesmen started charging straight at them! Realizing their cover's been blown, Desmo tells Gabby to grab the girl while he attempts to hold them off. The girl is lifted onto Gabby's saddle and then the three of them ride off into the desert while the Sheik barks orders to shoot them... | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Captain Desmo Supporting Characters: * Gabby McGuire Adversaries: * Sheik Ben El Hassar * El Nartz Duyu * Paskudniak Other Characters: * Colonel McAllister * Miss Egan Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Deep Sea Gambling | Synopsis6 = This is a written short story. Aboard a salvaging ship, Red Mason and Dave Barrett had been spending the better half of the day playing cards. After winning another hand, Captain Dolan called all hands on deck. The ship had reached the spot where a ship had sunk several weeks ago. The crew is informed that they will be going down to salvage a safe from the captains cabin. Red makes a bet with Dave that he will stay under the water longer than Dave did yesterday. He laughs, reminding Red that he may have easily broken the record for longest dive that day. Red smiles back and tells Dave if he can't do it, he'll owe him a dollar. Dave agrees and they shake hands. Dave helps Red into his diving suit. Another crewman was suiting up as well in order to assist with the procurement. After the equipment is double-checked and the oxygen pump activated, Red gives Dave one last wink and disappears beneath the waves. Deeper he goes, estimating that he must be at least 120 feet below sea level. Finally, he spots the sunken vessel lying on the bottom. It was a huge freighter! He had read the worn letters on the side spelling out "Halsey". The crewman nods at him, and they swim over to the deck, as Red figured the captain's cabin would be near the bridge. At the top of a stairwell he found it. And there was the safe sitting on the floor of the cabin. With his partners help, they were able to attach the safe to the waiting chains from the crane above. Dave checked his watch as the chains started moving. Only 12 minutes. Red had lost the bet, just as he hoped. Turning, he noticed the man at the pump turn pale. When he went over to see what was wrong, he noticed what the man was looking at and his heart dropped. Red's air hose had been severed! The captain tried pulling up his emergency line, but it seemed to be snagged on something below. With no other option, Dave told the men to help him into the other diving suit. He dived down to the bottom, landing almost directly on the deck of the Halsey. A quick search, and he found the prone figure of Red on the floor of the bridge. He wasted no time in tying the lifeline around his friend and giving it a tug to signal the captain and crew to reel them in. The crew pulled the two divers aboard and began the task of reviving Red. Ten minutes later, Red rose from the group with a smile. That night, as the boat was cruising through New York bay, Dave strolled into Red's cabin to ask for his dollar. Red smiled back at him and handed it to him. He said he was glad to lose the bet, for if he had won he may not have been around to collect his pay! | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Red Mason * Dave Barrett Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Captain Dolan * First Mate Murphy Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The God of the Ruby Eye: Part 4 | Synopsis7 = Tod had climbed the demonic statue to collect it's ruby eye, when a switch had opened up a hole below him. He fell inside of the statue, but was able to make his way up the neck into the head area. There, Tod was confronted by a mad priest threatening him with a blade. The priest told him that he had been controlling the people of the temple for years with the statue, and because he discovered his secret, Tod had to die! But as the madman slashed with his dagger, Tod ducked and charged into his waist. The blow sent the priest tumbling over the edge and down the long neck shaft to his death. Tommy, Gail, and her father waited for Tod to reappear, growing more worried by the minute. Then, Zara and the guards find them. Noticing one of their party is missing, she decides to send her men to search the jungle for Tod while the sacrificial ceremony continues. Gail is taken to a boiling pot at the altar, when all of a sudden the giant statue speaks. "STOP!". Inside the head, Tod has managed to figure out how to work the devices within, and in the booming voice of the demon god, Karu, he orders all the guards to leave the room, leaving him alone with the prisoners. They flee in terror, not wishing to face Karu's wrath. When Gail and the others are alone, Tod climbs down to a secret door in the statue's foot and reveals himself. They are all pleased to see him. Tod shows them the rubies he managed to pilfer from the demon's eyes, many tiny rubies that glowed in the light of the torch. A shout from the doorway causes them to turn. It was Paul, leader of the exploration team that Gail and her father had been with before being kidnapped! Mr. Duncan greets Paul warmly, but informs him that he was too late in claiming the treasure. Paul then sees Tod, and in his hand are many glittering stones. A sense of jealousy and greed quickly permeates the air around the two men at that moment. Gail steps forward and asks Tod if he and Tommy would like to join them until they are able to get back to civilization. Tod and Tommy reply that yes, they would like that. As the team makes it's trek through the jungle, Paul drops back to whisper something to Hawkins, the group's guide.... | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Tod Hunter Supporting Characters: * Tommy Withers Adversaries: * Zara * Old Priest Other Characters: * Gail Duncan * Mr. Duncan * Paul * Hawkins Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Robin Hood: Episode 8 | Synopsis8 = Robin Hood has his merry men divide the gold coins three ways; Some for charity, some for his men, and some to remain the bishop's. He then takes five hundred pounds out of the gold for charity and gives it to Sir Richard, so that he may repay his debts to the greedy Abbot. Sir Richard thanks him, and gives Robin his knightly vow that he will repay him within a years time. Some of the merry men decide to join Sir Richard on his ride back home, forming a fine escort for the noble knight. Robin bid him farewell as he rode off back to his own lands. The Bishop also expressed his desire to leave, but Robin said that he must stay in Sherwood forest for three days, less he cause Richard trouble. So for three days, the Bishop has endured the merry men and their sports, being forced on hunting trips and feasting with them at the campfire. Until finally he was allowed to return to civilization under oath that he will not cause Robin any problems. In the dining hall of the monastery, The Abbot dines with the Sheriff, a lawyer, and several of the abbey's chiefs. They laugh at the Abbot's story of how he intends to but Sir Richard's land and drive the once noble night into rags. The lawyer suggests that they draw up the claim today, as it was unlikely that the night would be able to pay the settlement fee. But then the sound of hoofbeats coming from below draws their attention. Sir Richard soon enters with his men-at-arms. He explains that he's come to beg for the Abbot to show him mercy. But the Abbot has none. He will only pay one hundred pounds for his land, and not a penny more. Richard then turns to the Sheriff, asking if there was nothing he could do. The sheriff jokingly asks the Abbot if there was a way the knight could get his land bac. The lawyer replies that if he paid three hundred right now, he could buy it back. To all their surprise, Sir Richard brought out a pouch and counted out three hundred pounds exactly. The Abbot tries to change the price to four hundred, but the deal has already been spoken. Richard demands his receipt so that he may leave this hall of vile fiends. When they get outside, Sir Richard shares a hearty laugh with the men, who are actually Robin's band of merry men! | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Little John * Will Scarlet Adversaries: * The Abbot of St. Mary * The Sheriff of Nottingham Other Characters: * Sir Richard * Will Stutley * John Ford Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = The Pirate Ship: Part 5 | Synopsis9 = Long Sin, Chen Fu's cruelest agent, has overtaken the exhibition pirate ship. The surviving crew were forced into a lifeboat and dropped into the sea, while Steve was made to walk the plank. Luckily, Rusty was able to rescue him, and together with Specs and Tubby, they start thinking of a way to escape. Steve had gotten a glimpse of the sea chart the other day and knew they were to pass within a quarter mile of an island. Tonight, they would sneak up out deck and then swim for the safety of the island. Meanwhile, in the wireless radio room, Long Sin sends a message to Chen Fu, reporting that they have taken the boat and are proceeding to England with the Opium cargo. Fooling the Englishmen will be easy since no pictures of the crew exist, meaning they can just pretend to be part of the crew themselves. As night falls, Long Sin and his men retire to the sleeping quarters. Steve and the boys make their move. One lone guard on the deck was taken down with one punch from Steve, while the boys lowered a rope ladder over the side. They swam as the ship continued on it's course. The island could just be seen as a black spot on the horizon. Steve encouraged Rusty and his pals during the long swim, until they could start to see the tress and mountains take shape. Finally, the sandy beach welcomes the four swimmers as they collapse in exhaustion. Rusty and his friends woke up the next day to the glare of the sun. In the daylight, the island had a tropical appearance to it. After waking up Steve, the boys got ready to explore their new home. But Specs was worried about headhunters and cannibals finding them. However his fear was put to rest when Rusty explained that they could just get away while they were eating Tubby. Laughter and insults ensued, which were cut short when a large sword wielding man stepped out from the jungle.... | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Rusty * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Stephen Carter Adversaries: * Long Sin * Chen Fu Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Golden Dragon: Episode 25 | Synopsis10 = Ian and Reilly had tried following the track prints of the mongolian scoundrels, but the footprints of the other caravan members and the trail left by the stampeding camels made finding one set of prints impossible. And without the camels, they would be burdened to carry their own supplies. Reilly told the exasperated Ian that it may be best for now if they just returned home. Ian argued that they should keep moving, to find a safer location until they can find new camels. Staying at the campground may bring trouble if the mongolians decide to come back. So, reluctantly, Reilly orders the Cossacks to begin packing up only what they'll need for the journey, leaving the rest behind. With a determined will, Ian leads the party forward, to continue the trek to find Genghis Khan's treasure! Ken Cockerill was still blinded by the sheet placed over his head. He could feel the ground beneath him change, from the softness of sand to a harder material like stone. The mongolians led him through a tunnel lined with torches, the light from which Ken could vaguely make out through his covering. He then felt himself being led into a room with a heavy creaking door. His cell. His hands and feet were manacled to the ground, and he heard the departing footsteps of his captors as they shut him inside... | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Ian Murray Supporting Characters: * Jim Reilly Adversaries: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * Ken Cockerill * Cossacks Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = The Red Hatchet: Part 8 | Synopsis11 = Don Brewster and Ali armed with machine guns and Mr. Daring with a knife at Li Hoang's back, stand with Dale on the balcony of the pagoda holding Li Hoang's men at bay in the courtyard. While they are distracted, a man creeps up behind them and throws a knife straight at Don's back. At the same moment, fate causes Don to turn slightly, so that the knife merely cuts his sleeve and imbeds itself into a wooden post behind him. Ali shoots the knife thrower and kills him. Don turns to the crowd and informs them that if they attempt to stop him and his friends from leaving, their leader Li Hoang will die. The guards watch their every move as Dale and company walk out the gate. Fear for their leader prevent them from following. By nightfall, Don, Dale and the others have set up camp deep in the woods, Li Hoang bound and gagged so he could not call out. Don and Ali sleep in shifts that night in case Hoang's men should come for him. Hours pass without any indication of trouble. But then a noise brings Don Brewster on his feet with gun in hand. There is a movement in the trees, just out of reach from the light of the campfire... Don wakes up Ali, who in turn wakes Dale and her father, and the four of them make the decision to move further into the forest under cover of dark. Li Hoang is forced forward, his movements becoming slower and his head turned down. They trek for at least two and a half miles before dawn breaks. At that point, they reached a deep crevice with an old rope bridge stretching across either side. They hear the sounds of shouting behind them. Li Hoang's raiders! The choice was made for them, and with Dale in the lead with Don taking up the rear, they crossed. At the other side, Li Hoang suddenly fell to the ground! The long journey had brought death upon his frail old body. And unfortunately for all, his men had arrived through the brush just in time to see him fall. Now, there was nothing to stop them from pursuit! Not unless Don acted with haste... Taking the blade from Mr. Daring, Don Brewster begins sawing through the vines that held the suspended bridge in place. Some of the more eager raiders had begun crossing in their desire to reach the ones who killed their leader. As Dale and her father followed Ali into the brush, Don worked hard to sever the last vine from the post... Success! The raiders fell with the bridge to their deaths at the chasm's bottom. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Supporting Characters: * Don Brewster Adversaries: * Li Hoang Other Characters: * Mr. Daring * Ali Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Nadir, Master of Magic, is cancelled after this issue. The story that starts inside is never resolved. * The story of Robin Hood is discontinued after this issue. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Jest a Minute" by Bob Kane ** "Andy Handy" by Leo O'Mealia ** "Professor Doolittle" by Bob Kane ** "Don Coyote" by Alec Stockton | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #30 index entry * New Adventure Comics #30 spoilers 1 * New Adventure Comics #30 spoilers 2 }}